<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dry Sleep by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563836">Dry Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI Requests [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubby has a sleeping tub full of tube goo, Cuddles, Late night cuddles, Nightmares, cause he can't sleep dry all that well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold wakes up Bubby from a nightmare</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI Requests [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dry Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>16 with Bubby and Coomer?<br/>16. “it’s just a nightmare. I’ve got you.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dull thud was what woke Harold up, though in the grand scheme of things, it was rather quiet, leaving him to believe he had become rather in tune to the sounds that the sleeping pod made. </p><p>After all, if something went wrong, Harold didn’t want Bubby hurt. </p><p>He sat up rather quickly, tracking to the pod pressed against the wall next to the head of the bed. For a moment there was nothing, but Harold didn’t lay back down, still staring quietly at the pod. There were no lights signally something wrong, but that just meant something was happening with Bubby. </p><p>Harold slid out of bed, moving over to the pod. If there was nothing, it would just be for his peace of mind. Bubby usually took a moment to be woken up anyways, opening the top wouldn’t wake xem up. He pushed the top open, revealing the tube goo inside, just in time for Bubby to sit up suddenly, eyes wide. The mask shifted on his face, as he pulled the tube a bit too far, digging into his face awkwardly, and Bubby, in xyr half asleep, scared daze, didn’t seem able to figure out how to get it up and over xyr head. </p><p>Catching one of Bubby’s hands got the other to look at him for a moment, and Harold smiled, hopefully reassuringly, at him, pushing the mask up and over his head. “It’s okay.” Bubby latched onto him in moments, and Harold hummed, ignoring the goo they lost as Bubby leaned out, dripping slightly still. “It’s just a nightmare, I’ve got you.” </p><p>It seemed as if that got Bubby more awake, away from whatever had scared him, and Harold hummed, carefully rubbing Bubby’s back as they sat there, the tub’s soft green glow the only light to illuminate them. </p><p>After a few moments, Bubby pulled away, breathing carefully, sinking partially back into the goo. He frowned down at it, and Harold leaned his head on the edge quietly staring at him, before Bubby moved to stand. </p><p>There was a towel on the floor, so this wasn’t on the carpet at the very least, and Harold stood for a moment, as Bubby grabbed a second towel hanging near the tub to dry off more, and Harold sighed lowly. </p><p>“Go lay back down.” Bubby mumbled. </p><p>“If you’re going to be up for the day, I’m not going to have you up alone, especially after a nightmare.” </p><p>“I’m not.” Bubby peeked out from under the towel. “Go lay down.” </p><p>Harold frowned at him, but sat back on the bed. “You’re drying off, you don’t do that unless you’re up for the day.” </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d want this on the bed.” Bubby dropped the towel on top of the other one, the climbed onto the bed, his back to the wall, wiggling his way under the blankets. “Get over here.” </p><p>Harold laughed softly, moving to lay down with him, Bubby dragging Harold against his chest, arms wrapped around him tightly. “You sure?” </p><p>“I can handle a few hours. It won’t be the most restful sleep, but it wouldn’t have been if I got back in anyways. Besides. I want to cuddle.” Bubby smiled slightly as Harold laughed, getting interrupted by a yawn, wrapping his arm around Bubby in return. “Good night love.” </p><p>“Night my dear.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote a Bubby comforting Coomer after a nightmare, which means it was Bubby's turn to have the nightmare. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>